I'd Do Anything
by Kenichi and Miu 4ever
Summary: The worst part had been watching her fall, knowing he could do nothing. He had never felt so helpless and heartbroken in his life. Sparx's POV in the episode Wormhole. Oneshot/songfic, R&R!


**A/N: Guess who's back? Here's another Spova oneshot for all of you who have been eagerly awaiting it...(crickets chirp)...Er...Anyway, this takes place during the episode of Wormhole. I watched the episode the other day, and ****AliJo**** recommended a song that I thought was just perfect...so, anyway, thanks to all my friends and to my faithful reviewers! Thanks for the Spova encouragement from ****AliJo**** and ****Em Rib****! You guys rock! And thanks to Ali for the song. I'm sorry if I get some of the lines wrong (in the song and from the episode!)**

**Disclaimer: Nooooo, I absolutely do not under any circumstances own the show called Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (Yeah, I wanted to sound like Gibson...I did good didn't I?...Oh I mean I did well..XD)**

Sparx couldn't believe it. The realization of the whole matter was still sinking in.

_**Another day is going by,**_

_**I think about you all the time..**_

_"SPARX!! HELP ME, SPAAAARX!!!" _Nova's screams for help still echoed in his mind. The worst part had been watching her fall, knowing he could do nothing. He had never felt so helpless and heartbroken in his life.

_**But you're out there...**_

_**And I'm here waiting.**_

Sparx could kick himself. Why couldn't he hold onto her? It seemed like a nightmare as her foot slipped out of her shoe and she went falling...into the mysterious beyond. And the worst part of it was...Sparx had never told her the truth. How he felt about her.

_**And I wrote this letter in my head...**_

He had tried in fact earlier that day, but Nova had held up a hand and said, "Cut it, Sparx. Like Chiro said, we don't have time for this." Then she flew to the ground. He should've pressed on and told her...no matter if it had gotten him a huge smack in the head. Sparx knew he would've if he'd known today was the last day he'd ever see Nova again.

_**'Cause so many things were left unsaid...**_

Sparx could still see the scared look on her face as she fell. He had never seen her look so afraid. Sparx had whimpered and covered his head, trying to block out the noises and telling himself it was all a nightmare. But it wasn't. Several emotions came flying at him when he replayed the scene in his mind. But the one that really attacked him was guilt.

_**But now you're gone, and I can't think straight..**_

It was his own fault that Nova had fallen. He had caused this to happen to her, and now she was gone. When Antauri had rescued them and led them to the Super Robot, Sparx knew in the deep recesses of his mind that he'd never see her again as he had turned and looked back into the who-knows-what before the door closed.

_**This could be my one last chance..**_

_"Sparx, what are you doing?" Chiro had asked. Sparx spun around. "I'm goin' back out there to look for Nova!" he declared and headed back to the transport tubes. "Are you out of your cranium?" Gibson had shrieked. _

_**To make you understand..**_

_"She'd do the same for me!" Sparx stubbornly stood his ground, no matter how much the team had tried to persuade him otherwise. Chiro looked at him with sad eyes. "I understand, Sparx," he said quietly._

_**I'd do anything **_

_**Just to hold you in my arms..**_

No, nobody understood. They didn't feel the weight of Sparx's guilt on their shoulders. They didn't feel the fierce feeling of protectiveness he had for Nova. They didn't know how much he really cared about her...

_**To try to make you laugh..**_

_**'Cause somehow I can't put you in the past..**_

Sparx couldn't just leave her behind. He just couldn't. He'd search for the rest of his life if he had to. It would all be worth it if he found Nova.

_**Will you remember me?**_

Sparx wondered what Nova was doing...if she was even still alive. The very thought sent a shiver in Sparx's circuits. What was she feeling? Did she blame him for this? Sparx knew she probably did, and he couldn't blame her. He blamed himself for the whole incident too.

_**'Cause I know I won't forget you...**_

The scene played over and over in Sparx's mind. And he couldn't fight it, couldn't stop it. Sparx clenched his fists. Why had he even volunteered himself and Nova to go down there? He should've left it up to Gibson and Chiro or somebody.

But nothing could change what had happened. Nova was gone, and Sparx knew it...but he couldn't believe it.

_**This could be the one last chance you make you understand....**_

_**And I can't let you leave me once again...**_

There had been a couple of instances where Sparx thought they had lost Nova. Like when it had snowed out of control in Shuggazoom. Nova had been the last unfrozen one left, and she had saved the day....it nearly taking her life in the process. But Sparx knew now she was gone for good. Nothing could change that. This hadn't been a close call like last time. No, this was for real. It made Sparx sick thinking about it.

_**I'd do anything to hold you in my arms,**_

_**To try to make you laugh,**_

_**'Cause somehow I can't put you in the past...**_

_**Will you remember me?**_

_**'Cause I know**_

_**I won't forget you.**_

Sparx knew he wouldn't forget Nova. Ever. She had been his one true love..although he'd never gotten the chance to say so to her face.

_**I close my eyes**_

_**And all I see is you.**_

Closing his eyes, Sparx could see Nova's face. Her teasing face, her sparkling pink eyes, he could even hear her laugh. He remembered what it felt like when she punched him. No, it hadn't felt all that great, but a buzz of electricity and fondness had always zipped through him. He remembered when she'd saved his life on a few occasions.

_**I close my eyes, **_

_**I try to sleep,**_

_**I can't forget you...**_

Like when the Sun Riders had suddenly turned on them. A big explosion had erupted and Sparx and Nova had gone falling over the side, but Nova grabbed the edge with one hand and grabbed Sparx's hand with the other. She had even helped him up.

_**And I'd do anything for you...**_

_"Two saves in one day? It must be true love!" _Sparx's own teasing remark to Nova echoed in his mind. He remembered one time when they were walking in a tunnel, and Sparx had been standing under a rock that was about to collapse. Just before it did, Nova ran and shoved him out of the way. He just wished he could've saved her this one time. But he had failed.

_**I'd do anything**_

_**Just to hold you in my arms,**_

_**Try to make you laugh...**_

There would always be a special place in his heart where Nova had been. All he could wish for was that Nova was happy and in a better place now, free from the evil of this world...and finally living in peace.

_**'Cause somehow I can't put you in the past...**_

Sparx would do anything to get Nova back. Even if it meant his own life in return. Life was a blur without Nova here by his side, fighting beside him. Without Nova he would've given up a long time ago. But he had to stay strong, for his teammates..his friends.

_**Will you remember me? **_

_**'Cause I know.....**_

"We destroy the worm--for Nova!" Sparx loudly declared, holding up a fist.

_**I won't forget you.**_

Everyone gathered in a circle and put their hands together. "For Nova!" they all shouted.

_**I'd do anything,**_

_**There's nothing I won't do..**_

Sparx paused and looked out the window hopefully. But there was no sign of her, as Gibson had said on his tracking device. As everyone turned to the big mainscreen in front of the room, Sparx placed his hand on the window, letting it slide down gradually.

_**I'd do anything,**_

_**'Cause I know......**_

"I love you, Nova," Sparx whispered, finally lowering his hand. "I'll never forget you." Turning around, he headed back to his friends with a new confidence. Nova would want him to keep going forward, and to destroy the worm, protect Shuggazoom...at all costs. Though his life would be painfully different without Nova, Sparx knew he'd make it through with the help and support of his friends. He gathered up his energy and strength and strode forward. Sparx knew he'd never forget Nova even if he wanted to. Nova would always hold a special place in his memories...in his heart.

_**I won't forget you.**_

**A/N: Awww, I feel so bad for Sparky, even if it did work out in the end! I can't even imagine what he'd be feeling...but I did my best. I know it was kinda dramatic and sappy, but hey, that's the kinda person I am! XD Hope you liked it. There are more Spova stories coming, so stay tuned....by the way, the song is "I'd Do Anything" by Simple Plan. I hope I did okay. Feel free to review, but no flames...you can say what you really think about this without being mean. Thanks and God bless!!! I'm out!**


End file.
